1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping clamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a crimping clamp designed such that the user can quickly replace the jaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of end connectors for connecting to one end of a wire. Therefore, a shape of a crimping groove of a tool for crimping the end of the wire and the end connectors must be diverse to fit the shapes of different end connectors. Therefore, the current crimping clamp on the market is designed such that the jaw can be changed according to the requirement of the user.
However, the clamp body and the jaw of the crimping clamp with a replaceable jaw are combined via a screw locking method. Therefore, when the user wants to replace the jaw, the user must use a screwdriver to remove the screw for replacing the jaw, which is not convenient for the user.